1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a mounting board therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, demand for a multilayer ceramic electronic component having a small size and high capacitance has increased.
Therefore, dielectric layers and internal electrodes have been thinned and stacked in increasing amounts through various methods. Recently, as a thickness of individual dielectric layers has been reduced, multilayer ceramic electronic components having increased amounts of stacked layers included therein have been manufactured.
Therefore, multilayer ceramic electronic components may be miniaturized, and the dielectric layers and internal electrodes may be thinned, such that the dielectric layers and internal electrodes have been stacked in increasing amounts in order to implement a high degree of capacitance.
As described above, multilayer ceramic electronic components have been miniaturized and the number of stacked layers included therein has increased, such that multilayer ceramic electronic components have thicknesses greater than widths thereof, thereby implementing a high degree of capacitance. However, a defect in which a chip topples over when the multilayer ceramic electronic component is mounted on a board may be frequently generated with the use of such multilayer ceramic electronic components.
In addition, in the case in which the multilayer ceramic electronic component has a thickness larger than a width thereof, a tombstone defect, that is, a Manhattan phenomenon, in which the electronic component slantingly stands up due to the surface tension of solder at the time of being mounted on the board, may be generated.
Therefore, research into a technology of improving reliability by preventing defects in which the multilayer ceramic electronic components topple over when being mounted on the board and preventing tombstone defects, while implementing a high degree of capacitance is in demand.